Dangerous
by silverstrings
Summary: Everyone sees Uryuu Toshiki a little differently. [Mostly gen., implied one sided ToshikiKazuki]


**Title:** Dangerous  
**Rating:** R for brief mention of smut.  
**Pairings:** Sort of Toshiki/Kazuki, but for the most part, I meant for this to be a general/unrequited-love sort of ficlet.  
**Notes/Warnings:** Mild, miiild mention of smut. Otherwise, nada.

* * *

Uryuu-kun is dangerous and Akabane has taken him into consideration. He's studied the blonde and found him quite strong, possibly even worth challenging. And then he looks to Ginji-kun and Midou-kun and remembers that there are much more interesting goals he has to strive towards.

Uryuu-san is dangerous but MakubeX isn't afraid. He subconsciously sees the blonde as a challenge, a wild animal to be tamed. Toshiki stays in Mugenjou, works for him, does as he's told, only because Kazuki asked him to. He has no respect for MakubeX the way Juubei did when Kazuki left all those years ago, so 'teaching' this one will be a little more difficult. Difficult, but not _impossible_. He is already working on his calculations.

Toshiki is dangerous and Sakura is afraid. Not _of_ him but _for_ him. She sees Toshiki hide away in his emotional shell of broken dreams and love and pain, and as much as she tries to coax him out of it, her efforts are futile. Toshiki's reason to live isn't her, and she fears for him in every way a person can possibly fear.

Uryuu-han is dangerous, but Emishi is used to 'wild animals' like him and Shido and isn't scared off. Sometimes Toshiki wishes he were, because Emishi seems to make it his personal goal to stick by his side as much as possible when Shido isn't around. Emishi thinks Toshiki would look much better if he smiled and laughed a little more.

Uryuu is dangerous, and Shido feels a sort of kin-ship with him at times. Where they ruffled one another's feathers at first, they are now able to be calm enough in each other's silent company when the occasion arises. Toshiki takes care of Kazuki and Sakura, and Shido can't bring himself to fear or hate anyone with that goal in mind. If nothing else, the two of them can fend off Emishi's bad jokes together.

Kazuki's number two watchdog is dangerous but Ban couldn't care less. He saved the man's life once and because of that, Toshiki is quiet and awkward around him but rarely the snarling dog he is to many others. Ban never received a 'thank you', but again, he doesn't quite care. It wasn't like Toshiki asked for his help. Ban is afraid of nothing (except maybe losing his partner and the one he considers his own little brat of a sister) and Toshiki is a part of that 'nothing' to him.

Uryuu is dangerous and Ginji knows it in his own not-so-observant way. He notes that Toshiki's sort of like a timebomb waiting to go off, and it worries him for Kazu-chan's sake. He is one of Kazuki's close friends; Ginji wants him to be happy and he wants to help (he wants to help _everyone_). But he senses the years of built-up tension there like a wire pulled taut, notices the hard glares Toshiki sends in his direction, knows that the love Kazuki had for Raitei when he disbanded Fuuga all those years ago has made it impossible for Toshiki to ever develop anything but resentment and spite for him. It makes him a little sad.

Uryuu is dangerous and Juubei acknowledges this in his own quiet manner, but knows that there is more to life than physical power. It's something he learned long ago from watching Kazuki, back during a time when he _could_ watch him. And with all their differences and arguments, Juubei trusts no one else with Kazuki's life quite the way he trusts Uryuu.

Toshiki is dangerous and Kazuki has never really noticed. He knows that Toshiki is strong; a rock in the storm that stays tall and heavy and immovable. But he's never thought to fear the blonde, not even when Toshiki has him pressed against a wall or into the mattress and claiming every inch of Kazuki's body that he possibly can with bruising fingers and possessive hands. Kazuki thinks Toshiki is afraid of too much to be dangerous.

Toshiki is dangerous but he doesn't see it himself. He knows he is strong, knows he can be _stronger_, but spends most of his time feeling weak and needy and unsure of the world and his place in it. His reason for living regards him as nothing more than a close friend (no matter how many times Kazuki has permitted him into his bed) and it's not enough; never has been, never will be. He's thought of leaving for good again, of running away where he might start over and find some new reason to wake up every morning and choke down the bitter words he finds on his tongue to throw at everyone that so much as looks at him.

And then he looks at Kazuki and remembers he can't leave again because there's still a _chance_; always has been, always will be. Kazuki's smile holds Toshiki captive in his own personal Hell.

With power like that, Toshiki thinks Kazuki is more dangerous than he will ever be.

_.owari._


End file.
